


Wanting Chris

by TimberWolf_Canada



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bondage, Demon Hunters OW AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimberWolf_Canada/pseuds/TimberWolf_Canada
Summary: Ezra and Chris tease Buck a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a stand-alone snippet, set in the Demon Hunters AU.

Buck stood at the foot of the four-poster bed, hands bound over his head near the top of the bed’s foot posts, ankles tied at their base. Secured facing the bed’s wide mattress, his own leather belt buckled around his head to ensure his silence, he was left unable to do any more than strain against his bonds, and whimper at the fiery ache of desperate need surging through his body to center in his groin.

Close enough to feel the very heat pouring off Chris’ body, but unable to touch, Buck groaned his torment. Though only half demon, Buck had no trouble sensing the building passion between the human and the vampire on the bed in front of him. It rolled off of them in waves, licking at his already burning need, taunting him with its nearness. 

Ezra smiled ferally at Buck as he licked along Chris’ sharp collarbone, his grin gleaming in the dim lantern light. “Stunning, isn’t he?” he whispered to Buck as he slid his fingers slowly down Chris’ abdomen, combing through the tangled blond curls at his groin to wrap around Chris’ growing shaft. 

Chris gasped, writhing under Ezra’s sure caresses, tossing his head against the pillows. “Christ,” he growled, bucking into Ezra’s tight grip.

Buck groaned, his own cock filling, lifting, attempting to get closer to the erotic display in front of him.

“So hot,” Ezra continued softly, watching Buck’s eyes follow every move of his fingers against Chris’ lean muscled body. “So strong.” He caressed the smooth limbs. “So passionate,” he murmured as Chris growled again, thrusting against Ezra’s hip.

“You want to touch him, don’t you Buck?” Ezra whispered.

Buck moaned behind his leather gag.

“You want to feel his heat.” Ezra leaned forward to lick and nibble at Chris’ taut nipple, his eyes never leaving Buck’s face. “You want to bury yourself deep inside him and feed off his fire,” he breathed against the taut belly, watching it jump as he licked at Chris’ navel.

Buck shifted, arching as far as his bonds would allow, his pleas muffled.

“You want to drive him wild with passion, push him higher and higher until he explodes with his release.” Ezra slowly extended his tongue, swiping a long, wet lick down the length of Chris’ shaft. “That’s what you want, isn’t it Buck?” he asked softly.

Buck nodded his head desperately, fists clenching as he strained against his bonds.

Ezra grinned, his eyes dark with fire, senses awash with the sweet copper smell of blood so near the surface, “so do I.”

“Then dammit, do it!” Chris growled, arching into Ezra’s grip.

Ezra laughed. “As you wish.” Forgetting about Buck momentarily, Ezra concentrated on the man lying beside him. He lowered his head again, running his tongue around the flared head of Chris’ erection, probing at its tiny slit. He wrapped his fingers around its length and rubbed his thumb under its rim.

Chris gasped, thrusting into the tight grip. “Ezra,” he gritted, curling his fists into the sheets, “so close.”

Ezra lifted his head momentarily to lick at his own fingers, then turned back to Chris. In a single move, he reached under the writhing man, thrusting his fingers deep inside Chris at the same moment that he leaned down and swallowed the blond’s erection.

“Je-sus!” Chris arched off the bed as his release tore through him, jet after powerful jet shooting down the vampire’s throat.

With a hum of pleasure, Ezra continued to lap at Chris’ pulsing cock, brushing his fingers back and forth across Chris’ sweet spot as he shuddered with his tremendous orgasm. Opening his Charm fully, the vampire let the waves of rapture from Chris’ climax wash over all three of them, shared his own joy and the sweet revitalization he drew from the nourishment.

Chris lay back with a final sigh of pure satisfaction, and Ezra sat up, letting his fingers slip free. Licking his lips clean of every last drop of precious cream, Ezra looked up at Buck, still straining, his erection almost visibly throbbing its need.

“So delicious, Buck,” he teased, licking his lips again, “too bad you didn’t get a taste.”

Buck groaned, pushing his tongue at the leather gagging him.

Ezra stood up, leaning close to Buck’s face. “Can you smell him, Buck?” he whispered. He licked under Buck’s nose, leaving Chris’ essence to torment the incubus’ senses.

Ezra turned back to Chris. “I think our Buck’s wanting a little attention.”

Chris grinned. “I think he deserves it after this.”

“I think you’re right.” Ezra moved behind Buck, sliding his hands along the taller man’s shoulders, then down his back and around his ribs, following with nibbling little kisses along the trail his fingers just forged.

Chris rose slowly to his hands and knees, crawling over to Buck until he was inches in front of the demon’s arching erection. Pursing his lips, he blew a soft breath across its tip, watching a drop of pre-cum pearl and fall.

Buck groaned softly thrusting alternately toward Chris’ tempting lips and then back against Ezra’s tormenting tongue as it trailed down his back to the cleft in his buttocks. He gasped behind his gag as Ezra licked and nipped along the sensitive juncture between his buttocks and his thigh.

Taking quick advantage of Buck’s distraction, Chris leaned forward, taking the head of his straining erection into his mouth.

With a muffled cry, Buck thrust forward, into the wet, welcoming heat.

Inflamed by this second flood of rapture flowing over him, Ezra’s lips curled back, baring his fangs and he bit sharply, sinking them into Buck’s inner thigh, once again throwing his Charm open wide.

Buck screamed behind his gag, shuddering, drowning in the waves of pleasure suddenly swirling over him, around him, blending together. Three fused into one. He was Chris, languid and replete from his own amazing climax, determined to suck Buck dry. He was Ezra, riding the swells of rapture as he savoured the salty-sweet flow of blood down his throat. Mostly he was Buck, lost in the warm, wet heat of Chris’ mouth around his pulsing cock; feeling the tiny drops of hot blood escaping Ezra’s voracious tongue to trickle down his thigh; completely overwhelmed, left hanging limp in his bonds, no longer able to support himself.

Ezra pulled back, lapping at the bite marks. Sure that they’d already stopped their bleeding, he stood, supporting Buck’s languid frame as he softly kissed along the back of Buck’s neck.

With a last lick at Buck’s spent cock, Chris knelt up to brace him while Ezra bent to release his ankles.

As Ezra reached up and freed Buck’s wrists, the big man collapsed forward onto Chris, and the three men tumbled into a tangled heap on the wide bed.

With a grunt, Chris pushed at Buck, shifting until he was arranged a tiny bit more comfortably under the dazed demon. “Some of us need to breathe, you know,” he grumbled.

Ezra chuckled, easily lifting Buck’s weight off Chris to settle him beside the blonde. “Apparently some of us need to rest.”

Eyes still closed, Buck mumbled something unintelligible, pulling the two men close, one under each arm.

Eyelids already drooping, Chris yawned, nestling into Buck’s side. “Not so bad,” he mumbled, “as ways to rest go.”

“No, I suppose it isn’t,” Ezra agreed softly, resting his cheek against Buck’s strong, steady heartbeat before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
